


Salvaged

by Artemis1000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Droids, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Rey and Poe repair the Resistance's broken droids one tiny little piece at a time - this is what happiness looks like to Rey, saving those everyone else has given up on with the one you love.





	Salvaged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virusq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/gifts).



> Happy JediFest and thank you for your wonderful prompts.

She was just leaving the hangar when a young mechanic approached her with a battered piece of beeping, fritzing metal. “I’ve got another piece of scrap for you and the Commander, Master Jedi.”

Rey accepted the mouse droid gently, tutting at it when it tried to wave a pincer and erupted into a shower of sparks.

“They aren’t scrap, they just need a little bit of help.”

She reached across the busy hangar with the Force, a ghostly touch poking Poe in the shoulder. He looked up, momentarily pulled out of an animated debate with his squadron. His eyes found her, then the mouse droid she held up. They exchanged a soft smile, a nod across the width of the busy hangar.

Rey made a beeline for their very own workshop slash personal droid repair bay and got to work, kindly but firmly telling the mouse droid it had to be shut off now for repairs.

The frightened little thing had finally permitted her to flick its power button when the doors opened, revealing Poe still in his flight suit.

“Hey.”

She looked up, a screwdriver held between her teeth, both hands buried in the droid, and smiled at him the best she could.

Poe stepped behind her, left arm easily slipping around her waist, chin on her shoulder, and freed her from the screwdriver. He smelled of X-Wing fuel and Koyo melons. She nuzzled a little closer and inhaled deeply. “What do we have here?”

Rey gave an indignant huff, even as she leaned back into him. “ _Scrap_ , according to your hangar tech.”

Poe’s fingertips brushed over her knuckles. “Then it’s good we’ve got a scavenger, right?”

She gritted her teeth against the pink dusting her cheeks. “Stop teasing and help me.”

“Sure. Wouldn’t want to make our little buddy wait.”

They got to work in near silence, handing another tools and wires before they could ask for them, Rey taking care of the delicate soldering work while Poe salvaged the droid’s memory, later helped by BB-8 who had grown bored of waiting for them to come home.

Along the walls of the small room, painstakingly salvaged spare parts piled up which would be scrap in the eyes of anyone else, along with droids in various stages of reconstruction.

Poe transferred the precious budding personality to one of their spare cores, and then they were almost done.

The rest of the base had long since gone to sleep by the time the mouse droid’s memory core whirred to new life.

Rey found her excitement mirrored in Poe’s eyes, she felt overcome by another surge of love for him.

“Look at the little fellow, as good as new!”

Rey hauled Poe closer by his ridiculously perfect hair and pressed a quick, hard kiss to his laughing lips.

In the eyes of the rest of the base they might have been the odd couple with the droid obsession, but in Rey’s eyes they were the best salvage find of her life.


End file.
